I wish
by Disney is my life
Summary: This is one-shots about what I wish happened in the lastest episode.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is my first story/fanfic ever! Please no flames, Im new at this! Enjoy! **

**Disclamer: i don't own Kickin' It. I wish i did because Jack and Kim would have done this in****_ New Jack City._**

**Chapter 1:** Please come back.

Kim's P.O.V.

I cant believe Jack is a Black Dragon. How cold he do that to us, _to me. _Oh look, time out in Jack and Carson's spar. _Go talk to him! _No I cant talk to Jack. He betrayed me and when to the Black Dragons. I walk over to Carson. "Hey are u o.k.?" I ask. I saw him hiding something under his hand wrap. "What's that?" I ask "Nothing, Kim" Carson lies to me. Carson is cheating! Witch means Jack was right! Jack didn't betray us, we betrayed him! I **have to** go talk to him. _Yes, yes, yes! Go talk to Jack! _O.K. that voice has seriously go to shut up!

"Jack you were right! Carson's hiding something in his hand wraps. You Have to stop the fight! I don't want to see you get hurt." I whisper that last part for only Jack to hear. Jack looks surprised. "I don't want to see you get hurt either, Kim" I look up at Jack he's smiling. He starts to lean in. _He's gonna kiss you! _I , unknowingly, start to lean in, too.

Jack's P.O.V (Sorry I had to.)

_She 's leaning in now is your chance kiss her! _Shut up! That stupid voice has been in my head ( or just more present in my head) since I was gonna go to Otai. I put one hand on Kim's cheek and the other on her waist, as she puts her arms around my neck. Our foreheads touch. The suspense is killing me! I can't take it anymore! I brush me lips against hers.

Kim's P.O.V.

When Jack's lips brush against mine I start to melt. We pull apart, but after looking each other in the eyes, he pulls me back in. I can hear gasps from the guys and a growl from Carson. "Kim..." Rudy said. "Sorry Rudy, but Carson is a cheater, and Jack is telling the truth." Rudy couldn't say anything. The guys had sad, happy, and confused expressions on their faces. Carson was angry and you could tell.

_-(time skip)-_

(Still Kim's P.O.V.)

After Jack beat Carson. We stood in a half circle. My hands and Jack's hands were intertwined. "Jack is there anyway we can convince you to come back?" Rudy asked. "I've only go one thing to say to you guys." Jack said as he put his hand out. "Wassbi?" he asked. We all put our hands in "Wassbi!" Jack turned me around and kissed me. The guys all cheered. I hugged him as we all walked back to the dojo, and... well, I'll leave it at that.

**O.K. done! Sooo... did you love it, did you hate it? Please review! Oh I almost forgot, I have to thank my BFFTLEWE, Keeta4ever for helping me get onto fanfiction and putting up my story. Love you girl!**

**JuJu out, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Slip

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? How is everyone doing? So I'm gonna apologize in advance for this one. I should have done this one first but I got to excited about New Jack City so I didn't. I know this episode was like 3 weeks ago and there is TONS of fanfics about but hey I love it and hopefully you will to! Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: **The "Slip" (done my way.)

Kim's P.O.V

I ran after Jack into the dojo. I made him something to wear while he broke the world record. I really hope he gets that this bracelet means a lot to me. I really, really like him, wait scratch that, _love_ him. "Kim!" Jack shouts snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Hun?" I ask. "You came I after me and then blanked out. You ok?" He asked nicely "Uh… yeah I'm fine. Hey I made you something to wear while you break the record." I say as I hand him the bracelet. "Oh, cool like a good luck charm?" Oh, brother. "Uh, yeah, but um more like a-" "What a friendship bracelet?" He cut me off. Man I though hey would see that I like. "Yeah." I lie; hey I'm getting good at this lying thing. He looks disappointed. "Wow it's finally official Kim, we're friends." Sarcasm, really Jack your so dumb sometimes. He walks away a little bit. "Jack you know I think of us as more then just friends!" Wait did I actually just say that? "Yes, yes you did and I think of us as more then just friends too Kim. I really like you." Did he just say that say something! My mind screams. "I like you too Jack." He smiles at me. He's leaning in. _Yes, yes, yes!_ SHUT UP! Stupid head voice! I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands, which are on my waist, pull me closer. Wait how did his hand get on my waist!? I must have been talking to my inner voice then. When he kisses me all my feelings I have been holding in since the first day I meet him erupted and sparks flew. I fell his tongue brush agent my lips. Automatically let him in and don't put up a fight. He's committing me to memory I know it. I play with the hairs on the back of his neck. He pushed me agent a wall with a ledge and we have to pull away (even though neither of us want to) for air. I'm up on the ledge and he starts kissing down my neck. I moan when he starts sucking on my sensitive spot definitely leaving a hicky. I fell his hand on the bottom of my shirt when I tell him to stop. "Why?" He asks acting like he doesn't even know we're at the dojo. Maybe we can save that for latter someplace more… privet?" I ask. His eyes are full of want. But he obliges. I quickly peck his lips. "Kim will you be my girlfriend?" he asks, catching me off guard. "Of curse I'll be you girlfriend silly!" I say pulling him down for yet another kiss. Hey don't judge me he is _soooooo _darn _kissable_! I hear cheering and pull away and look behind us. It's the guys. Oh, I forgot they were here. "Come on Jack, you have a record to break and if you break it I've got an idea for you reward." I say He looks at me with a sparkle in his eyes. He's better break that award, cause I have a felling wither he breaks the record or not he is gonna get that reward, and I'm perfectly fine with that. "Ok." He says "Come on, guys. I've got an award to break." We all cheer and walk out of the dojo. And all I can think is best good luck/friendship/love bracelet ever. Oh, and best day ever, too.

**Done! O this took me like over 20 minutes to write and my brother still isn't home! So if you liked it review and if you didn't like it still review, I'm ok with constructive criticism. Thanks for reading this. It's kind of T but I'm not sure cause I'm new at this, but hey if your 9 reading this you_ should_ kind-a-sort-a understand. Love to you all and see you soon!**

**JuJu out PEACE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya! How y'all doing? How is your day going? So you know I checked my e-mail like 4,000 times a day and you guys are soooooo nice! I've seen so people be really mean, and I'm happy to say I haven't had anyone be mean to me. And I just want to say thanks! Well here goes nothing'.**

**Chapter 3:** The Karate Games!

Kim's P.O.V. (If you hadn't noticed Kim is my role model and I love her soooooo much)

"… A kiss" The weird director guy said. "Oh." Me and Jack said at the same time, not really understanding what that ment. "Ohhhhh." We turned to each other. I have to _kiss Jack_ _Brewer?!_ I can fell my face getting red. "We will start filming tomorrow. See you two latter." The director said and walked off. There was an awkward silence. Which is weird since me and Jack _never _have awkward silences. I mean, come on we're _Jack and Kim_ for cryin' out loud! "Soooooo…" man this is awkward. " Jack look if you don't want to kiss me you don't have to." I said really fast "Kim what makes you think I don't want to kiss you?" Jack Says complete catching me off guard. WAIT A SECOND! "WHAT!?" I scream. "You want to kiss me, Jack?" I ask less scream-like. "Well, umm… You know what yeah Kim I do want to kiss you. Actually I really like you Kim, a lot." I gasp. "Jack, I… I don't know what to say." I am in shock, but it's a good shock. "You know what Kim, if you don't have anything to say the I'll just go." He started to walk away. "Jack!" I sort of yell as I grab his arm. I spin him around and kiss him full on the lips. He's in shock but finally understands what is going on and automatically kisses back. His arms are around my waist and mine are around his neck. We brake apart. "I knew you had a crush on me." Jack stated. I laugh and kiss him again. "Lets go Jack." I say, and we walk off set to find someplace to get froyo and go on what I believed was our first date out of a lot of them. All I can say is that it was a horrible amazing movie.

"…And Livy and Leo is how me and your father got together." I said to me and Jack's 6-year-old twins. "Ok, ok no more stories." I say, "It's time for bed." Jack says. They fall right a sleep. They are good kid. " Hey baby." Jack says. He is soooooo corny sometimes. "What to watch The Karate Games?" He asks. "Sure." I reply.

**Ok so today I came home from school when out in my yard did 4 back flips, shoot a few arrows, and repainted my nails a different color then I did yesterday. SO I hope you liked it and I only have one question. Do Lipton employees have coffee brakes? Well there is my question and I'll see you guys on Tuesday!**

**JuJu out PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: here we go again

**A/N: Hey! Guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time I have been bussy with school and dance. So I call this one Here we go again I have no idea why, but it sounds cool. So here we go!**

Kim's P.O.I walked into the dojo. "Hey Kim did you hear?" Eddie asked. What? "Did I hear what, Eddie?" I asked. "Jack is having a sleep over!" Jerry yelled. Here we go again. I looked at Jack and he shrugged. "Ok I'll if..." The guys groan "If the girls can come?" "Girls?" Jerry, Eddie, and Milton asked. "Yah the girls, Grace and Julie." they all ohhhed. "Yah, sure. My parents are out on but rip for the next two weeks so I guess they could come." Jack said. "Cool! I'll see you guys latter!" I said and walk out.

Time skip: at jacks house. Still Kim's P.O.V

We (Kim, Julie and Grace) got to Jack's house at 7:30 exactly. We knocked on the front door and he let us in. "Hey girls. The guys are in the living room. Trying to decide on what movie to watch." Grace and Julie walked passed him in to the living room where loud shouts could be heard. I was about to walk passed him when he asked me a question. "Hey Kim do you think you could help mewith the popcorn?" he sound like he didn't want to go back in the living room. "Ok." I through my stuff into the living room. We walked to the kitchen in silence. "Thanks for letting the girls come. I really don't like being the only girl at a sleep over." I tell him. "It's ok Kim I get it, I wouldn't to be the only guy at a sleep over." I was gonna say something but the microwave timer for the popcorn went off. We grabbed the popcorn and went into the living room. "Did you guys decide on a movie yet?" Jack ask. "No we couldn't decide so we're gonna play truth or dare." Of course Jerry would pick truth or dare. "Ok." JACK IS SAYING OK TO THIS?! "Fine. Sounds like fun." I say.

Time skip: 20 minutes into truth or dare. STILL Kim's P.O.V

We were just getting over laughing at the date that Jerry had to do. It was to funny. "Ok Jack, truth or dare?" Jerry asked. "Hummmmm..., DARE!" Jack always chooses dare. "Ok." Jerry go a odd smile on his face. Oh no. "I dare you to... KISS KIM FOR AT LEAST 5 SECONDS!" "WHAT?!" Me and Jack both scream. "A dare is a dare." Milton added. "Fine." We say. Jack grbs my face and kisses me. I can hear him gasp when I start to kiss put his handLyon my waist and pulls me closer. I put my arms around his neck as I feel his tongue trace my lower lip begging for entrance. I let his in, I can't even put up a fight because he takes control. I pull away for air and he starts to kiss up and down my neck. I forget the guys and girls are there when he starts to suck on the spot where my neck and shoulder meet, I can't think straight and he knew it. I can feel him pick me up and start tcautery me towards the stairs as I unbotton his bottom up shirt. "Jack the guys." I tell him not really wanting him to stop. "Screw the guys. All I want to do is see you. Kimmy." I can't say any thing before his lips are on mine again. And I can't tell you what happened next because that wouldn't be PG but I can tell you it was the best night of my life.

**There you have it. I was really bord today and I was off from school so FANFIC TIME. So that's about it. Oh I almost forgot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it because if I did I wouldbass Jack and Kim kiss in the Karate Games and Brett would have never come into the picture!**

**Juju out PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Very Merry KICKmas

**A/N: Hey! So this is a Christmas fanfic or as I like to call it KICKmas. So here you go.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it.

Kims P.O.V

Its December 24th and I still don't have a present for Jack. Wait let me back up. So every year Rudy host a holiday party and everyone gets everyone a present. So I've gotten everyone a present but Jack. Why did god have to make Jack Brewer. Curse Jack parents for birth and those beautiful brown eyes. Stop it Kim! Jack is your best friend. Oh god I'm tying to fool my self too.

"Hey Kim. What's up?" Jack snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh you know just thinking about Christmas." I lie.

"Right." Jack says unconvinced that I was thinking about Christmas.

Why do I lie sooo badly. I hope Jack is still thinking of my present.

Jacks P.O.V

God Kim is sooooo beautiful! Why can't I think of a present for the most wonderful girl I the world! I look in to Kim's eyes and then look up. Oh no. Mistletoe. Kim then looks up and realizes the mistletoe. Her face almost instantly turns red.

"Look Jack, you don't have to." Kim says

"But I want to." I wishper into her ear. My voice is low and deep. Yo where the hell did that come from. Even though I really want to kiss her.

Kims P.O.V

I shivered at Jacks voice. It made my whole body hum. Jack placed his jackit around my arms and pulled me closer. He looked at me and lend in. Our lips meet in the cold snowing hotness. Want, lust, and hope. I really hoped for the futer of me and Jack. I hoped for OUR future. I pulled away and rested our foreheads together.

"I think it worked!" someone said from be hind us.

"Shhhhh, JERRY I think they heard you!" someone different said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes we did." then they ram away.

"So Kimmy, would be my girl friemd?" he's so stupid.

"Yes of corse."

Then our lips closed on each others. And that's how Rudy found us two hours latter. Kissing, in the snow, under the mistletoe.

**(Sing to tune of joy to the world.) JOY TO THE WORLD KICKMAS IS HERE, I CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON 3! THEY ARE A COUPLE THEY ARE A COUPLE AND THE FANGIRLS ALL REJOICED AND THE FANGIS ALL REJOICED AND THE FAN GIRLS REJOICE! So ther you have it and don't forget read the 12 days of KICKmas by Keeta4ever and season 3 starts to filming in January! Yeah!**

**Juju out PEACE! **


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Future!

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm writing a new Christmas fic. It's a future fic so I hope you guys like it! Well anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Kickin' It so I of course do NOT own it! Grrrrrr… (angry face).**

**Kim's P.O.V:**

I wake up to the sound of me and Jack's 8-year-old daughter, Olivia, 6-year-old twins, Leo and Leah, 5-year-old son Mateo, and 2-year-old daughter Christina running in to our room and jumping on our bed. Yeah I know what you're thinking, Kim why did you have so many kids? Well, Jack loves me and I refuse to take birth control. You can figure the rest out, plus I have always wanted a big family. I hated growing you with only one sister*. The more siblings my kids have, the better. Jack total agreed with me. I mean his brothers were WAY older than him and he was basically an only child.

"Mommy, its time to get up! Its Christmas!" Mateo screamed.

"Come on Mom, I want presents!" Olivia said sounding annoyed.

"Its Christmas! CHRISTMAS! GET UP!" Leo and Leah shouted.

"Mewy Cwistmas!" Chrissie said.

"Relax guys and go get your presents!" Jack screamed at the kids.

The kids ran down the stairs. Leaving us alone.

"Hey, baby Merry Christmas." Jack said suductivly.

"Merry Christmas, to you."

We had started to leaning and were gonna kiss when Olivia stormed in.

"Oh no you don't! I have to many siblings to NOT know what's gonna happen next."

I was shocked at her. She's only 8. 8 for crying out loud, 8! She pulled us out of bed and dragged us down the stairs to where her brothers and sisters were waiting impatiently. I nodded and they started ripping open their presents from Santa. The room was then filled with 'Awesome' and 'No Way!'. I was happy the kids loved their presents. "Santa" did a really good job this year.

"Hey Jack, I'll be right back. I just have to get your present. O.K?" I told him.

"Yeah, cool, but Kim you do know you didn't have to get me anything, right?" He told me. Like I didn't already know. But hey, I think he is gonna love this Christmas present. I ran up stairs to the bedroom. I know Jack was watching me because I did not answer his question. I walk past the spot where I usually hide Jack's present. Over the years I have gotten him a few different things. The first year we spent Christmas married I got him an early Christmas present by giving birth to Olivia on December 19th. Then next year I got him the glow in the dark bobble head he had wanted when we were in China**. The next year Leo and Leah were born on the 29th of November. Then next year I found out that Mateo was a boy (I was still pregnant at the time). Then two years latter Christina was born on the 4th of December. Now two years after that I was excited for his Christmas present this year. I had found out yesterday that I was pregnant for the 5th time. Yay more stretch marks! I thought. I already had names picked out. If it was a girl it would be either Aniston or Amber*** and if it was a boy it would be either Damian or Justin****. I ran in to the bathroom trying to find the little pregnancy test I took yesterday. I figured since all of our kid's godparents were NOT Grace and Jerry they could be the godparents. Found it! I thought as I found it and ran down the stairs.

"Wait Kim before you give me my present, I have yours." He got down on one knee and said

"Kim will you marry me, again" Jack asked.

"Yes, yes of course I will, Jack" I said tearing up a little.

"Ready for your present, Jack?" I asked him.

"Yup, but I bet it can't beat mine." He said.

"I don't know this is pretty great, Jack." I tell him. I hand the pregnancy test and eyes went wide.

"K-k-kim, ar-are you serious?" He stuttered.

"If I wasn't would I be giving it to you as a Christmas present?" I said. He picks me up and spun me around. And said

"WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER KID!" I was soooooo happy he is happy and then when Aniston, Amber, Damian, and Justin (I had quadruplets) were born on August 22nd***** and our family was at 11 people we were happy. Then the next year I had triplets Tara, Calia, and Karolina****** where born and we had 12 kids we were really happy and we were complete.

* In one episode the mention Kim has a younger sister.

** Kickin It in China!

*** The names of 2 of my besties

**** Damian is my boyfriends name and Justin is the name of my best friend, Tara's, boyfriend

***** My mom's birthday!

****** My three best friends from school.

**A/N: Well how did you like it? Did you hate it? I want to know and if your gonna be mean don't even bother reviewing. I don't stand for b-s like that. Well Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and Happy New Year! I will must likely update some time this week because I'm off of school and it will be New Years Kick fic. See you real soon!**

**Juju out PEACE!**


End file.
